Moving Day
by theoofoof
Summary: Harry helps Ruth move into her new flat. Two-shot. Sequel to Flat Hunting.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Moving Day  
**Fandom: **Spooks  
**Characters/Pairings: **Harry/Ruth  
**Rating: **M**  
Warnings:** Some sexual content in chapter 2

**Summary:** Sequel to Flat Hunting. Harry helps Ruth move into her new flat. Two-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spooks or any of the characters you may recognise. They all belong to Kudos/BBC.

**A/N:** When I finished _'Flat Hunting' _back in July last year, I toyed with the idea of a sequel but when it never materialised, I figured it was over but... apparently not. I just needed 10 months to let the idea percilate and well, here it is. You may need to go and re-read _'Flat Hunting'_ first.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"This is the last one," Harry said breathlessly as he carried the final box into Ruth's new flat.

"Thanks Harry," she told him appreciatively as she emptied another box. She looked at the big label on the side in order to direct Harry as to where to put it. "Could you pop it over there please?" she asked, pointing in the direction of the back of her living room.

Harry did as she asked and placed the box in the corner of the room, wincing slightly as he stood; he's worked bloody hard today, they both have. Ruth had hired removal men to do most of the heavy lifting, but there were some things that she deemed too precious to entrust to the care of the troglodytes she'd hired to move her things. Given the fact that he and Ruth had recently begun to explore a relationship outside of work he felt he should offer his service. He was beginning to regret that now. The offer to help her move that is, not the relationship. He could never regret that.

In the three weeks since their kiss on the rooftop, Harry had been happier than ever before and it was all down to her. Knowing that she wanted him, that she valued him, that she regarded him as worthy enough to spend time with, to begin to love astounded him, but it also filled him with a joy he'd never really known before; not even with Jane.

Seeing his face contort in pain, Ruth approached him. "Are you okay?"

Harry nods. "Just a slight twinge, it'll be fine," he assured her. "What on earth was in that box?" he asked, "it weighed a tonne!"

"Books," she replied.

"And they didn't go with the removal men because…?"

"Because some of them are first edition Islamic scholars," she informed him.

"Ah yes. Of course," he replied, a teasing smirk in his voice. Ruth retorted by sticking her tongue out at him, before she flopped on the sofa. Harry joined her, his body was tired and achy; he was too old to be hauling boxes up and down a flight of stairs. They shared a moment of silence until it was broken by the rumble of Harry's stomach.

Ruth giggled. "Hungry?"

"A little," Harry admitted, embarrassed at being given away by his body.

"Well, I've not unpacked all my kitchen boxes yet, so it'll have to be a take-away, is that okay?"

"Fine by me. I'm led to believe there's a pretty decent Chinese around here."

"Yes, Robert was kind enough to leave me a menu." She stood and retrieved the menu from the kitchen notice board.

They quickly decided on their order and Harry rang and placed it. Hanging up, he turned to her and said, "It'll be ready in about half an hour. I'll go and collect it and maybe pick us up a bottle of wine to go with it?"

"You're assuming I can find my wine glasses," she reminded him.

"If we have to drink it out of mugs, then so be it; after all the hard work we've done today, we deserve it."

Ruth had to agree.

* * *

Forty minutes later they were tucking into sweet and sour chicken, fried rice, chow mein and spring rolls.

"I'm glad you thought to pick up plastic cutlery," Ruth commented. "I'd hate for you to see me try and eat this with my hands; not a pretty sight." Harry smiled. "And I'm sorry about the cups," Ruth continued, gesturing to the cat-adorned mug that was holding his wine, "they were the first thing I laid my hands on."

"It's fine," he told her, picking up his cup and sloshing it around. "A toast," he announced. "To your new place."

"Here, here," she agreed and clinked her mug to Harry's.

They ate, both too hungry to speak. The meal was going well, but when stretching for another spring roll, Harry's back jerked and he gave a muffled cry of pain.

Ruth was startled, "What? What is it?"

He put down his food and massaged the offending part of his lower back. "Just another twinge, don't worry."

But a second later it happened again, only this time the spark of discomfort brought him to his feet with a grimace, and he bit his lower lip.

Ruth placed her food on the coffee table and stood up beside him, her face a mask of concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine; it's just age. It happens when I over-stress it."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could easily have asked Adam of Zaf to help me move."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. You're my girlfriend; it's my job to do the heavy lifting."

Ruth made a face. "What?" Harry asked.

"Girlfriend… it sounds so high school."

"Is there a term that you would prefer?"

"Not that I can't think of. 'Partner' sounds too formal, 'Lover', too salacious."

"Well, however you want to describe yourself, we're together now, so that means I do the heavy lifting for you. No one else." He was a bit put out by her suggestion of getting Adam or Zaf to help her; they're both better looking and fitter than he is.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to trade you in for a younger model," she told him, reading his mind. "Is there anything I can do for you back?"

"Not really. Don't worry it'll be fine in a few days."

Suddenly an idea came to her. She sat in the corner of the sofa and beckoned him to sit next to her at an angle, so his back was facing her. He did so, wondering what exactly she was doing. He didn't have to wait long to find out as he felt her splay her hands across his lower back and exert a gentle pressure.

"Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he breathed. "That feels good."

Ruth kept up the pressure for a few moments, before dropping her hands. "It might be easier if you take your shirt of Harry," she whispered.

He is thrown for a second by the request as their relationship had yet to progress past a few mild snogging sessions on the sofa. "Err, okay." Harry lifted his t-shirt over his head. "Better?"

Ruth swallowed; the expanse of bare skin that was visible to her now almost rendered her speechless. "Much."

When Harry felt the touch of her fingers on his skin, he tensed for a moment at the foreign feeling but he soon relaxed as Ruth's warm caresses registered. She was running her hands from his shoulders all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. The sensations she was creating were exquisite but the angle he was sat at just wasn't comfortable, so he kept moving and fidgeting, leading Ruth to think he wasn't enjoying her efforts.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Harry replied turning to face her. "It's great, really. It's just I'm not very comfortable and that's not helping my back."

Ruth chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, garnering the courage to say what she desperately wanted to. "Well, I've got a rather comfy new bed. Would that be better?"

Harry hesitated for a second. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. If I get too comfortable, I might not want to move when you decide it's time to kick me out."

"Who said anything about kicking you out…?" She let the statement hang in the air giving its meaning time to sink in, before she stood and held out her hand to him. "Are you coming?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. Also, just wanted to point out that the fact that this is a similar subject matter to that of the latest chapter of_ HR always live on's_ 'Alphabet of Smut' fic is purely co-incidental. I think we must have some kind of psychic link. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry was lying on his front, shirtless, on top of Ruth's bed covers. Ruth was kneeling next to him, her hands running over the entire length of his back.

Soon she stopped her general exploration, and when Harry next felt her touch it was on his shoulders, her hands pressing deeply into the tense flesh. He almost moaned aloud at the exquisite sensation of her hands working his shoulders, easing the stress away, but he managed to suppress his cry. Her palms moved from his shoulders to his shoulder blades, making slow, languid circles along the way.

"You know, you're really quite good at this," Harry commented, his voice husky with pleasure.

"Thanks. You've got Suzie to thank for that. I shared a flat with her in Cheltenham." Ruth continued to rub his shoulder area, her voice calm and soothing. "She was a qualified sports physio. Part of her training was massage and she passed on a few tips to me." She smiled at Harry's contented sigh of pleasure as her hands moved to his ribs. She continued to work her hands continually downward to the small of Harry's back, where her hardened rhythmic motions became softer as she reached the area of his injury. She felt around gently, learning the landscape of his lower back, until she found the knot in his muscles.

She stopped for a moment and Harry heard a small snap. Suddenly, he could feel a thick, creamy substance dribbling onto his skin. "Ruth?" he questioned, lifting his head slightly.

"Lotion," she explained. "It'll help. Trust me."

Harry lowered his head once more and Ruth began working the lotion into the entire length of his back. Her palms and fingers made calculated rolling motions over and into his skin as she made her way across his shoulders. Her hands then slid down his body to his ribs, her thumbs making rotating circles in their wake. She stopped at his ribcage and paid meticulous attention to each rib, starting at his spine and following them around their course until she was blocked by the mattress.

Harry sighed in pure, unadulterated bliss as he surrendered himself over to the delicious sensations coursing through his body. They felt like heavenly touches peppering his skin.

Ruth had now reached the small of his back again, kneading the soft flesh, but always wary of the area that was causing specific pain, working her way around it with tender care. Her touch disappeared for a few moments and Harry wondered if that was it until a soft pressure on his bottom indicated to him that Ruth had moved atop him and was now straddling his hips.

Ruth reached for the bottle of lotion and poured a dime size drop into her palm, working it into her already well-greased hands. She wanted to make sure her fingers and thumbs were slick enough for the next stage of the massage.

Ruth put one thumb atop the other and splayed her fingers, butterfly style, before placing them just below Harry's neck. She sought out the first vertebra at the nape of his neck and pressed deeply with her thumbs, using her fanned-out fingers as anchors. She made circles on it five times before moving to the next one, where she repeated the motion. As she moved her hands down his spine, Harry became entranced with his movements. It felt exquisite. Her well-oiled thumbs melted against the slick flesh of his spine like butter.

He began to feel a familiar stirring in his groin; he was becoming aroused by her touch. He briefly wondered if that was her intention, to turn him on. It had been her, after all, who had suggested they move into her bedroom. But at this point, he didn't even care.

Ruth noticed the change in his breathing as she approached the injured area of his back. She slowed down and her touch became feather-light as she drew her thumbs back and forth around the sore muscles, making a circle around it, but not directly touching it. She moved her circle gradually inward, approaching the spot with the greatest of caution. Harry showed no indication of pain or discomfort so gently she placed her thumbs upon it, gracing it with the lightest touch possible, continuing the slow circles.

It was electrifying for Harry. Not only did it not hurt as he might have expected it to, but the pain disappeared. She was damn good at this.

"Everything okay?"

"Y-yes," he replied, his voice cracked with arousal.

"Good." She left the injured site and continued upwards until her hands reached his shoulders. From there she stroked his arms and laid herself, stretched out, on top of him. From this position she was able to kiss along his neck, a spot she'd already worked out was a sensitive one for him.

"Mmm. God you're good at that," he groaned, the sensations heading straight for his groin.

"Time to turn over I think," she whispered, lifting off him just enough that he could flip over underneath her. When he did, the evidence of his arousal was clear, even through the thick denim of his jeans. She leaned down to kiss him, grazing his lips at first, but he quickly pulled her headlong into a kiss that made both their heads spin.

His mouth explored hers, his tongue lavishing in the sweet softness of her mouth. As their passion mounted Harry's hands began to do some exploring of their own. They quickly found their way underneath her t-shirt and she moaned aloud as they grazed the sides of her lace covered breasts.

Ruth broke away from his lips to run her hands over his bare arms and chest, feeling his skin like a tailor would a fine piece of cloth, carefully stroking each and every scar she came across. When she reached his nipples, it was Harry's turn to moan as she gently raked her nails over them.

Another passionate kiss ensued and, before Ruth knew what had happened, her shirt was on the floor and her bra was unfastened. She helped him remove it and then he cupped one of her bare breasts in his hand, and delighted in the way it filled his palm. With a swift motion he flicked a thumb over her nipple eliciting a whimper of pleasure from her. Wanting to taste her skin, he stretched up and ran his tongue over her nipple. Ruth drew in a sharp breath; the feel of his mouth on her was sending erotic impulses coursing through her body, and she pined for more attention. He gave it to her, all at once covering her nipple and sucking gently. Ruth moaned his name over and over as he moved from one breast to another, lavishing attention over them both.

The sensations made her writhe on top of him and as she did so she felt his erection pushing into her through his jeans. She reached a hand between them and stroked him through the denim. He bucked underneath her, arching his hips towards the touch. This sent their passions careering to new heights and they simultaneously reached to unfasten each other's trousers. Harry succeeded first but he couldn't remove hers as she was still straddling him. When she finally got his button fly undone, she hooked her fingers into the waistband and tugged his jeans down. When they reached his ankles Harry kicked them off. Ruth then removed her own trousers before straddling him once again. This time with only two thin layers of cotton between them. Harry grabbed her hips and ground himself up against her, holding her tight against him, ensuring she could feel just how hard he was. He then slid his hand inside her knickers and, finding her ready for him, thrust his index finger inside her. Ruth cried out in pleasure, her fingers grabbing onto his shoulders to keep her upright. He caressed and rubbed, each stroke producing whimper after whimper from her. After a few strokes, Harry was desperate to taste her. He pulled at the fabric.

"These need to go. Now!" he growled.

Ruth obliged him and removed her underwear before climbing astride him once again. He didn't let her lower herself though; instead he wriggled down underneath her, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed and his face level with her glistening sex. He pulled her back down and touched his tongue to her clitoris. "

As he continued his ministrations, she reached behind her and began to massage his hardness through his briefs. She only managed a few strokes before she felt her climax approaching. He slowed down and began teasing her, wanting to drag out her pleasure for as long as possible.

"Noooo," she begged. "Please Harry, I'm so close." The sound of her pleading with him to make her come convinces him to relent and he sucks her clitoris firmly, sending her over the edge. "Oh God Harry!" she cried, as she hit her peak. "Yes!"

Somehow she managed to stay upright as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her. Once she had recovered, she eagerly helped Harry divest himself of his remaining piece of clothing, revealing his impressive erection. She ran her fingers up and down its length, causing it to twitch slightly under her touch.

"Looks good enough to eat," she teased, licking her lips. Harry groaned at her insinuations, wishing she would make good on them. She didn't disappoint and gave his penis a few licks from its base all the way to the tip.

The need to feel him inside her was overwhelming so it wasn't long before she sat up and positioned her dripping sex above his erection. Sinking down slowly, she took him in, inch by perfect inch. She gasped his hands in hers and laced her fingers through his, pushing his arms back over the top of his head as he became fully sheathed within her.

Once they were both accustomed to the feeling, Ruth lifted off him gently before sinking back down again. As she moved above him, he freed his hands and reached up and cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She shuddered at the sensation and her skin pebbled with goosebumps.

All at once that familiar feeling began to spark and burn in Ruth's abdomen and her movements became more frantic Harry noticed this and, realising she was close to the edge, matched her thrusts with his own. As her orgasm built she could feel that it was much stronger than the last one, and when it finally did come, it ripped through her and washed over her like a hot flood, sending her cascading in a spiral of pleasure.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried before collapsing on top of him.

At the feel of her internal muscles clenching and rippling around his cock, Harry let go too, his own climax stealing and burning through him. He cried out her name at his own release and held on to her tightly as he buried his face in her soft shoulder.

Their shuddering subsided and they were left to bask in the afterglow of the wonderful experience they had just shared. Their eyes met, but no words could express the emotions they felt, so a shy smile was shared by both, and a tender, delicate kiss was given.

They lay there, Harry's fingers lightly drawing circles on Ruth's back, until Ruth started to feel the cool air and let out an involuntary shiver. Still holding her close, Harry maneuvered them both under the covers.

"That was…" she let out a breath, "fantastic. Certainly a memorable way to celebrate moving into my new flat. "

"And just think, there's still…" Harry did a quick count in his head, "four more rooms that need christening."

Ruth chuckled and snuggled back into him. "I will definitely take you up on that... tomorrow. For now though, it's time to sleep."

_The End_


End file.
